Historically, battery powered devices such as digital cameras and the like have employed step up switching regulators to provide power to their electronic circuitry. However, although the available battery voltage has not significantly increased, the need for power has increased as features have multiplied for many of these devices. Thus, it is desirous to provide an efficient step up DC—DC switching regulator that can handle significantly more power for low input voltage systems such as battery powered devices and the like.